Why keep it a secret?
by Cherryblossm2
Summary: Gajeel and Levy have a secret but Gajeel doesn't understand why it's a secret. What happens when they guild finds out? Read it and see.


Authors note:

Hey guys! This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks and enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 1

It was ten o'clock at night and a certain dragon slayer was sneaking into fairy hills to see his favorite bookworm. They had been sneaking around for a while now and to say the least said dragon slayer was getting a little restless.

"Tell me again why we have to sneak around" Gajeel couldn't help his tone. He had finally admitted his feelings for the bookworm and was glad when his feelings were returned.

"Ehhh? When did you get here" Levy turned to peer at the crouching dragon who was perched on the window sill.

"Come on Shrimp don't just put off my question" Gajeel jumped off the window sill in favor of walking over to where his beloved shrimp stood. "I wasn't putting off the question, I was just shocked." Levy said while looking for some comfortable pj's.

"Then answer" Gajeel decided he might as well start getting ready for bed also. " It' not like i'm ashamed to be dating you or anything. It's just that … you know how the guild is. I know they only mean well but when they find out it won't be just our relationship it will be the guilds" Levy looked down as she spoke, ashamed of her selfishness. Gajeel saw her saddened look and gathered her in his arms.

"Your right shrimp, we don't have to say anything until you're ready.

" So Lily, what do you need to talk about" Lucy said, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well I have called you all her because.." Lily paused to look at all he girls. Lucy, Mira, Erza, Juvia,Cana, and Wendy stared intently at the exceed in front of them. " becausegajeelandlevyaresecretlydatingandtheytoldmenottosayanythgingbutIcan'tjustkeepsuchinformationtomyself" Lily gasped for air. The girls fixed him with confused gaze. "Okay now say it in English"

"Gajeel and Levy are secretly dating and they told me not to say anything but I can't keep such information to myself" Lily said with a sigh of relief. He was glad to have that off his chest. He started to relax until a piercing squeal rung through the air. "I knew it! I'm so happy" Mira stated with hearts in her eyes, "But why didn't they tell us"

"I don't know but I think a little payback is in order" Lucy spoke with an evil glare in her eye.

"I don't know… Gajeel-kun and Levy-san will tell us when they are ready" Juvia said in a surprisingly calm manor.

"I agree with Lucy on this one" Cana said bottle in hand, "And I have the perfect idea"

"Ahhh… I love showering. I feel so refreshed!" Levy settled down on her bed next to her shirtless dragon slayer.

"I wish I could feel that way to" Gajeel muttered under his breath. "What was that" curiosity took over her features at the mutter. "Tell me again why we can't shower together?" Gajeel spoke louder this time making sure his mate could hear him. His mate and him have been intimate so Gajeel didn't understand why the bookworm seemed uncomfortable when it came to showering together.

"I don't want you to see me like that" Levy said while a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Wet? It's a little late for that shrimp" Gajeel said a smirk adorned his face. Levy turned red as a tomato and sputtered a response. "I meant dirty! I get into the shower to clean myself and I want you to see me clean and fresh" Levi stuttered in her embarrassed state. " I like you clean or "dirty", you shouldn't feel so self conscious around me I am your mate" Gajeel said as he looked at her over his shoulder.

" I guess you're right" Levy said " I'll make you a deal" This got Gajeel's attention "What do you have in mind" He couldn't help but smirk. "I'll let you take a shower with me if you let me wash and brush your hair" Levy couldn't help the triumphant smile that found its way on her face. She knew Gajeel didn't like it when people touched his hair so Levy left him alone but she always longed to run her fingers through it.

"Thats it? Deal" Levy sputtered in surprise at how easy he agreed. "You agreed so easily! Are you feeling okay" Levy pressed a hand to his forehead. "I'm fine. so tomorrow night its on" He said a sly smile gracing his face. "Its so on! But we have to go to the store and get shampoo unless you want to smell like a girl" Levy said with a giggle. "No way, we leave at 9 we will catch lunch afterwards" He closed his eye to hide the fact he just discreetly asked her for a lunch date. "It's a date" Levy said not letting him get away with it. "It's a date" He replies.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter chapter 2 will be up soon!


End file.
